All becouse of Fanfiction
by crooked-smile-lover
Summary: NOTE: YOU DON'T NEED TO READ WARRIOR CATS TO READ THIS. Bella is done reading LONG SHADOWS and is board. Alice show her fanfiction , what if she accidentally discovers the TWILIGHT book and goes to watch the movie? Set after TWILIGHT.
1. Fanfiction

(A/n)- Hi! I had an idea where Bella is reading _Warrior Cats_ and in the process discovers _Twilight _(it's also set after_ Twilight_) I had the idea when I was thinking that it would be awesome if Bella read _Warrior cats_ (I know that she would like it, it's one of best books in the planet! Even if it's going a bit downhill…) NOTE: YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE READ _WARRIOR _CATS TO READ THIS! So… I hope you enjoy!

Bella's POV

I was on the couch reading _Long Shadows_ with Alice on the computer near me. I let out a loud groan, "I can't belief I'm already finished with _Long Shadows_! It's only November and the next book comes out on April 9!" (If any _Warrior Cats _fanatics are wondering, that's the actual date _Sunrise _comes out, I looked it up on Google *smiles at self proudly*)

"Calm down Bella! Here, I have something for you to do in the time being." she got out of the computer chair and motioned for me to sit down. That surprised me_ very_ much, Alice has been on the computer for 3 weeks strait (literally!), and now she was going to give it up?!!

"What do you want me to do?" I asked warily, she might want me to sign up for the Jackson Rathbone fansite. (Ha! I thought that that would be funny! (If you're asking, Jackson Rathbone is the guy who played Jasper in the _Twilight_ movie.)) Lately, she's been a bit to obsessed with him.

"Well, there's this website called , I really like it. It's a site where people write stories based on real stories, of course, you have to have an account to write. If you have an account you could vote in peoples polls, review some stories to, though some people allow anonymous reviews." She said all of this in a matter-of-fact like voice, it was like she knew everything about this site.

"Do you have an account?" this website seemed interesting, I might want to write a little to.

"Yes! I do!" She must _really_ like this website, her voice sounded as exited as a baby leaning new things. "If you like this website I could create an account for you too."

"Wait, you're _actually_ willing to get off the computer for even an hour?" I said it sarcastically, I knew that she would if she wanted to, or for me (_**DON'T**_ get any ideas, (no offence) I hate the fanfics where Alice and Bella are together, it creeps me out! Alice and Jazzy (that's my cute nickname for him) forever!

She snorted, "I'm going to go on the other one, the only reason I would get off is if Jasper asked me to, or if he doesn't like me going on so much. And mind you, I actually _do _get off_. _Just at night time, nobody's going to update at a time like that." Of course, that was Alice you.

I saw the screen, it looked interesting. The only other color besides back or white was dark blue (I'm not going to describe much because I know you know what it looks like), there was a phrase on the corner that said "unleash your imagination" and it was at a place that says search.

"Just type some key words, I know that they have a _Warrior Cats_, I looked just a minute ago, seeing you groan." Alice smiled wickedly, "it's amusing, you decided to groan ten minutes before you actually did."

I felt a little annoyed, not at her, at myself. I knew I shouldn't have_ decided _that. "OK," I said and sat down.

"Now, I would suggest you type in the name of a character you want to read about. Though, I learned how to do this pretty quickly." She hurried out to the room with the other computer, I just didn't understand how someone could be so obsessed.

I looked at the screen, trying to think of a good cat to look up. Then a name popped up in my head. _Hawkfrost!_ He might seem a little random and evil but, I kinda liked him, in a _very_ strange way.

My fingers flew across the keypad as I typed the name. I pressed enter and waited. This computer was usually extremely slow but, Alice got it upgraded so it would work faster. It didn't take long for an insane amount of stories popped up. I didn't have much to do so, I scrolled through, reading some that sounded interesting. I didn't particularly like any at the moment. Then I read a summary of a story, it looked particularly weird but, interesting. It was called _The Changed Hawk_ (Yes, this is my _Warrior Cats_ story) by Crooked-smile-lover (me!!!) (which was an interesting name in her point of view)The summary was, "_Hawkfrost loves the weirdest and most random cat you could think of, what_ _if she loved him too?_" When I read the summary, I excitingly clicked the button. The story was the best one I've read so far. I read all eight chapters then the authors note at the end, the authors note said that the author had a poll in her profile to see who wanted sequels and who didn't. I tried everything I could to try to get into Crooked-Smile-Lover's profile until I realized that I could click on her name which was blue (that means it's a link)!

I clicked on Crooked-Smile-Lover's name and saw her profile. I instantly clicked on _Vote Now!_ on the question for the sequel, and, knowing Alice, I knew that she was logged on, picked the choice that looked most appropriate.

Once I was off of the poll (the poll result was 100% voted yes) I saw the picture they had. It was a guy (Rob Pattison (he played Edward in the movie)), next to a girl (Kirsten Stewart (she played Bella)). It might seem bland but, the guy had a crooked smile with tousled bronze hair. The girl was very plain looking (especially compared to her), it was like all the pictures I had with Edward. _Well_, I thought. _The picture sure fit's the name_.

I looked down at her actual profile, she was actually_ two_ people. Both of their favorite books feachered _Twilight_ (she liked the name) and to her delight, _Warrior Cats_. Both of their _Twilight _pairings were Edward and Bella along with Alice and Jasper.

I saw the names and felt like fainting.


	2. Twilight

(A/n)- Hi (again)! I wanted to write some more so, here it goes!

Twilight

I started to hyperventilate. My legs wobbled from under me but, instead of hitting cold ground, I was caught in Edwards arms.

"What's wrong?" he question, his usually smooth forehead was furrowed with worry.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. "I just found out that Firestar's going to die soon."

Edward smiled. "Of course," he muttered. Then, more loudly he added, "I'm going to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett for awhile, well of course you can handle being alone. I wouldn't want you to die figuring out that Holly-what's-her-face has kittens."

I grimaced, but I didn't comment. If Edward didn't know Hollyleaf's name, I wasn't going to waste my time.

When Edward realized he wasn't going to annoy me, he unwrapped his arms from me and walked out the door with a sulky, "Good bye" and was gone to leave me alone with a million questions on my mind. I looked back at the computer screen to see Crooked-Smile-Lover profile with my name on it. _My_ name. Not only that but, my lover's name, my best friend's name, and her husband's name. I scrolled down to see if their was any more information about the Bella they were talking about. _It doesn't need to be me and all the other people, right? It could all be a coincidence_, I thought stubbornly and looked thoroughly. I saw a name that made me want to hyperventilate once again, luckily I was to focused to even try to.

In a bunch of places close to each other, it said things that were all clearly saying, "I love Jasper Whitlock so much, I'm going to marry him even though he's not real." Now that, I didn't really thing it was a coincidence. I could understand how a book could have characters namedJasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward (well, at least partially at least) but, to get a first _and_ last name perfectly along with three other people's name's, that was a difficult situation for me.

One part of me was saying, "There is a logical explanation for this," while, another part was saying, "NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" and the last part of me was saying "I wonder if Hollyleaf is really going to have kits." If you haven't noticed, I wasn't that focused most of the time.

I scrolled down further and saw that they were also saying things about Edward Cullen. Edward _Cullen_. That's it, we're all going to die.

I shook my head, it's not like people could tear all of the Cullens apart, let alone burn them.

I partially decided (afraid of Alice's magical visions) that I wasn't going to tell anybody, not for the time being.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard a musical voice sing. "We haven't gone shopping for awhile, we should go now." _Shopping, perfect!_ I wasn't even thinking it in a sarcastic way (she usually would), If I even could. I knew that I could at least think about it a little, maybe I could even check out this_ Twilight_ book.

"OK! Let's go now!" I was overexcited, I could not let this curiosity take over.

But Alice looked wary. "Why are you so enthused? Do I have to give you something in return, like immortality?"

I laughed, I should have thought of that before. "Silly Alice! No, I was actually planning to, I need to read this new popular book out."

I kind of expected her face to fall (not literally, if you want to know the meaning of that phrase, read Lemony Snickets_ A Series of Unfortunate events_ up to _The Austere Academy_. Haha, he's sooo funny) , but instead, she brightened up.

I was suddenly scooped up in her arms, and in a flash, in her car. I looked around realizing that this wasn't her car, at least not her old one. It was a yellow 911 turbo Porsche (in _New Moon_, she gets one).

"What do you think of my new car?" she asked, beaming.

"Wow," was all I could say, a word that fit it more was _magnificent_."Wait, your not going to go crazy fast like Edward, are you?" I was already feeling sick, thinking of all the times he went _way_ over the speed limit.

She laughed melodically, I was very suspicious.

Suddenly, I felt the car jolt super fast and covered my eyes as an instinct.

"Oh, come on, I'll slow down," she said and took to her word. I slowly lifted my head and sighed.

"Please, _please_ never do that again."

"OK," she replied. "So, do you like ?"

"Yes!" I instantly shouted. Even with the _incident_, to put it lightly, I still loved that site and the author, Crooked-Smile-Lover.

Then suddenly Alice started grinning like an idiot. "Hey Bella, when you said you wanted to get a popular book, did you mean _Twilight_?


End file.
